Del odio al amor solo estan los modales
by rtanaENGLAND
Summary: Inglaterra tiene problemas de amor. InglaterraxMéxico
1. Chapter 1

_Mi primer __fanfic, espero que les guste._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**DEL**** ODIO ****AL ****AMOR ****SOLO EXISTEN **_**LOS "MODALES"**_

**CAP**** 1. EL DESCUBRIMIENTO DE INGLATERRA.**

Eran un día común en la isla de la ONU (Alfred: no sabía que la ONU tenía una isla) al fin la reunión era en su lugar. Excepto ¿qué?

Las naciones en vez de lo usual, habían hecho una party en la playa.

Hace 30 minutos.

- Bien la junta da inicio - hablo el alemán como de costumbre - lo que hablaremos hoy es lo mismo de siempre. Tratar de resolver los problemas del mundo que lo afectan hoy en día.- Finalizó seriamente.

- ¡Calor! - se escucho a lo lejos.

- Exacto, el calentamiento global - aplaudió el rubio europeo.

Todos miraron con asombro a la americana que se desvestía por lo intenso del clima.

- ¿Pero que…? - miro el alemán que la castaña ya casi no portaba ropa.- México pero que carajo, España ponle orden - le hablo al español que estaba embebecido por las mini-prendas de su hijita.

- Espera hijo que el show aún no termina - habló Antonio con una toalla cubriendo parte de su cara.

- ¡MARIA!-grito el ingles sonrojado- colócate las prendas nuevamente - dictó aventándole una chaqueta.

Varias naciones se quejaron, extremadamente meco le había hecho caso al inglés.

- ¿Pero iggy? por que la detienes no ves que ella tiene razón, hace demasiada calor - habló el francés desnudo de medio cuerpo.

- Idiota no quiero ver miserias - dijo indignado el rubio.

- Yo, pero si esas las tiene el idiota de América –acercándose más.

- ¡oye! – gritaron todos los del continente americano.

_-__ Recuerda Francia, no es bueno tener a 36 naciones en tu contra y menos todas a la vez - _hablo con sorna el inglés mientras que los americanos le miraban con cara de asesinos seriales. El francés sudó frio. Esas miradas nuevamente no eran buenas, como aquella vez que su alumno se queda con parís. No sería el uke nuevamente menos sometido por ellos, ahora ya sabía cómo se siente Rusia cada vez que le visitaban los americanos, mas los latinos. (Rusia: no quiero hablar de eso).

-hehehehehe… - reía torpemente el francesillo.

- Meco-san deje de hacer eso –hablo Canadá tímidamente ya que sentía los pechos de la mujer cerca kumahiro solo miraba curioso.

- ¡Come! Boy´s let´s go. – hablo el estadounidense junto a la morena que ya vestía un traje de baño rojo y el rubio uno con estampado de la bandera americana.

- ¡PERO QUE… ALFRED VISTETE EN ESTE INSTANTE! – le grito el mayor al verle – se ve que los dos son tal para cual – cerro los ojos.

Todos sudaron una gotita hasta que el italiano hablo.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAASTA! A no que diga, ¡FIEEEEEESTA! - jaloneo al alemán para que accediera.

A muchos se les hizo buena idea hace tiempo que no tenían una fiesta.

30 minutos después…

Todas las naciones se encontraban en la playa ya sea asoleándose o jugando como Italia, Alemania y Japón, el trió del eje en la arena construyendo castillos. Kiku había reconstruido el antiguo castillo de la era EDO, mientras que Ludwig un castillo de la era medieval y Feliciano un enorme plato de pasta. Rusia molestaba a china y Francia a Inglaterra. Alfred y María caminaban junto al mar platicando de cosas triviales como la comida.

- No, no lo aguantas.

- ¿Claro que si? ya ves ya hasta lo hice en mermelada.

- Sí, y eso es patético. Un chile es para que te pique no para acompañarlo con hotkaques, ni leche – le metió un zape - idiota.

- Oye –sobo la parte afectada.

A lo lejos les miraba Arthur preguntándose ¿Por qué a maría, Alfred no le pegaba? Sera por:

1. Era mujer

2. Eran amigos

3. Son vecinos

4. Siempre andan juntos

5. Se llevan bien (según)

No sabía ¿por qué? pero sentía celos pero de ¿Quién de María o de Alfred?

Alfred era su hermano pequeño y María era su amiga ya desde hace tiempo, era normal que anduvieran juntos… juntos… anduvieran junt…

Una idea surco su cabeza acaso… no, no podía ser. ¿O si?

Sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a reír estúpidamente, había hecho una conclusión sin siquiera pruebas.

- Hey, Potter de que te ríes - se acerco el francés con su traje de baño versión tanga la tigresa.

- …

-¿Qué?

- ¡Pero que! - iggy puso cara de WTF! Al ver al bastardo como vestía - idiota hay niños presentes.

- Uhm… lo dices por Islandia, él está con Dinamarca y Noruega – dicto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo - además, a que esta genial – puso pose de diva cabaretera. - nee… vamos a jugar- movía su trasero de un lugar a otro.

Iggy estaba furioso la actitud de Francis le sacaba de quicio ya con sus años y aun seguía así. No soporto más y pateo al francés mandándolo muy lejos.

- aaaaaaaaah…. El equipo francés asido derrotado otraveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez! – a lo lejos se veía el rubio asta que solo un destello quedo de él.

- Bastardo.

Miro nuevamente y solo observo a maría sola, era el momento de preguntarle sobre su relación con Alfred. Se acerco a ella, se encontraba sentada en una piedra enorme, la brisa movía su larga cabellera castaña. Cada vez que se acercaba se ponía mas y mas nervioso, no sabía si era por la pregunta o por el estúpido bikini rojo que llevaba.

- Uhm… ah ¡hola! Arthur –saludo inocentemente la morena - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien gracias por preguntar, hehehe….- rio nerviosamente cosa quie noto la mexicana.- oye tu y Alfred se llevan muy bien, ¿no?. – desvió su vista.

- Sí, ¿por? - respondió la morena.

- No, por nada – suspiro - bueno a que tú ya sabes.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto ilusa.- explícate.

- ah, etto… -su nerviosismo era tanto que solo lograba jugar con sus deditos como friki traumado.- pues a que ustedes se llevan bien o ¿no?, muchos pensarían que tienen una relación si sabes a lo que me refiero –finalizo un poco calmado más bien disimulando la calma.

La morena no había entendido ni pio por lo dicho del ingles, procesaba la información acaso, ¿los demás pensaban que ellos eran novios?. En su mente se imaginaba una relación con Alfred._ Ellos dos juntos uno con sus hamburguesas y la otra con su comida picante, los dos en los videojuegos, el rubio con su taza de café y ella con su taza de chocolate con chile. _Tal vez no estaría nada mal una relación con el estadounidense pero… _las disputas serian diarias, sus costumbres eran distintas y que digamos sus pueblos no se llevaban bien, sería un dolor de cabeza si me lo preguntan._ Una aura morado rodeo a la chiquilla para después reír disimuladamente a carcajadas. El inglés sudo una gotita.

- Pero como pueden pensar eso – dijo calmada.

- Será ¿por qué siempre andan juntos? – disimulo el dolor en las palabras.

- ¿Y? hemos estado juntos desde los tiempos de las colonias hasta la independencia, el altercado que tuvimos por el territorio hasta hoy en día. – bajo de su asiento para quedar a la par del europeo.- si, como todos los demás. Ya ves Italia y Alemania aun siguen juntos aun después de las grandes guerras, Hungría y Austria aun siguen juntos y ya no existe el imperio austriaco-húngaro. También los nórticos…

- Está bien ya entendí – hablo cansado no necesitaba una lección de historia, otra más no.

- Lo ves de que te preocupas, solo somos amigos cercanos.- finalizo feliz la morena.

"cercanos"- pensó el inglés ¿por qué? esas palabras le dolían.

- Hey Alfred, vamos a jugar- grito la morena corriendo hacia el rubio.

Este la recibió con una sonrisa amplia para después abrazarla e irse juntos.

"¿Pero qué? y dice que solo son amigos" – se dijo - los amigos no se llevan así o si. –dijo por lo bajo.

Amigos él nunca los había tenido que digamos o si, bueno estaba España pero siempre peleaba con él, esta Francia pero el acoso no es de amigos, también esta Rusia a ese no lo contamos es algo raro, china no, le odiaba por haber introducido el opio a su casa, Canadá era un buen niño pero hace mucho que no sabía de él y por ultimo Alfred era su pequeño hermano pero nunca tuvo tiempo para él, siempre estaba ocupado en las demás colonias como representante de su majestad y eso causo que se separaran, eso y los altos impuesto en las 13 colonias en América . Arthur suspiro resignado al parecer sus años de experiencia no eran sociales sino políticos. Miro al cielo preguntándose ¿si hubiera prestado más importancia a las relaciones humanas que a las políticas hubiese sido mejor?, decidió reunirse con los demás ya que a Polonia se le había ocurrido la grandísima idea de hacer un picnic bajo una cabaña en la playa ¿pregúntense de donde la saco? hay ya se encontraba varias de las naciones.

- ¡Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasta! –grito el Feliciano al ver el enorme plato. Mientras que Alemania bebía un tarro de cerveza bien fría al igual que Prusia, y Kiku su típico sake. Polinia junto a Hungría atendían a Roderich, mientras que Francia acosaba a Canadá.

Lo mismo de siempre los latinos con su samba y chachacha, mientras que los europeos tomaban el sol, la música a cargo de Brasil, y chuchería y media a cargo de Guatemala, Belice y Argentina que por cierto no dejaba en paz a Chile.

Se acercó a la mesa de los aperitivos donde cada platillo pertenecía a diferentes países, tomo unas cuantas cosas y se fue a sentar donde no estuviese nadie quería pensar un rato.

- Míralo no mas –hablo Francia que se encontraba acompañado de varios americanos.- solo y despechado.

- ¿Despechado? - hablo Ecuador quien comía unas costillas BBQ – ¿Que es eso?

Varios americanos le miraron era verdad el más inocente de ellos era Ecuador solo era un niño.

- Que anda enamorado pero le han bateado tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta- hablo Argentina.

- ¿Qué? – no había entendido ni pio el ecuatoriano.

- ¿De qué hablan?- pregunto meco al llegar junto a Alfred y Matt.

- De que Arthur anda enamorado –respondió Chile.

- ¿Qué? ¿No? No puede ser – negó el yanqui- el, ja ni en mil años el se enamoraría.

- ¡Que! si puede, todo el mundo puede enamorarse- respondió la morena.

- Es verdad, Inglaterra-san se puede enamorar - comento Matt, era injusto que hablaran así de Arthur sin tener pruebas.

- Dejen eso de lado la pregunta es ¿de quién?

- Es verdad, ¿de quién?

Todos se pusieron a pensar, quien sería la afortunada o ya de plano el afortunado. Tenía que ser una chica amable, educada, culta, de buenos modales, que le guste la fantasía, que le guste el té y la mala comida, que crea en las hadas y en ese tipo de cosas. (Eso sería bueno una mujer así, pero…) todo se sentían mal un aura morada les rodeo ni modo que fuera otro él en versión ella para que fuese su pareja perfecta.

- Me dan ganas de vomitar- dictó Francia, al imaginarse a Arthur vestido de chica - uhm… aun que no estaría nada mal.- rascaba su barbilla imaginando sus perversiones.

Todos sudaron una gotita, al parecer Francis tenía mucha imaginación y no de la buena.

María miraba al ingles que ni parpadeaba, solo estaba hay sentado ¿qué le pasaba? no era normal verle así, sentía que algo le pasaba a la mejor era verdad, andaba enamorado pero de ¿quién? Era un misterio, hace un rato le había preguntado de ella y Alfred acaso…? Volteo a ver al rubio que se encontraba a su lado. Brinco del susto acaso a Arthur le gustaba Alfred sabía que era medio rarito pero nunca peso que fuera así de raro, "espera a eso se le llama incesto" que pero que mierda le pasaba a Arthur por la cabeza enamorarse de el estúpido de Alfred por Dios, si Dios existe, que no sea tan mamón, bueno un punto para ella ya había averiguado el amor platónico de él ahora solo faltaba el ¿cómo? decirle a Alfred sin traumarlo de por vida y saber ¿cómo? hacerle para juntarlos.

Un reto, ja`h pues a ella le gustaban los retos. Miro con malicia al inglés quien se dio cuente y se sintió intimidado por la mexicana.

Arthur no sabía por qué la morena le miraba de esa forma la miraba y sus mejillas se sonrojaban veía como sonreía, y aun así no sabía por qué su corazón latía rápido y es que no era cualquier sonrisa. Le dio un sorbo a su té para calmar sus nervios pero aun así no desaparecían. La morena seguía mirándolo con esos ojos tapatíos comunes en ella.

"hehehehe… a Inglaterra le llego el amor de una mala manera pero amor en fin de cuentas"- pensaba la morena mientras hacía motes raros.

- ¿En qué piensas?- le pregunto Estados Unidos.

María respingo por la sorpresa como le diría que Arthur estaba enamorado de él sin traumarlo, de por si Alfred es un inculto, de Google y McDonald's no pasa. Alfred miro sospechosamente a maría quien desviaba su vista para no mirarle.

- e… en nada, hehehe… no te preocupes - dijo sin más dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda. – anda vamos a comer.

- Está bien.

"solo son amigos no tienes por qué ponerte así, solo son eso. Te comportas como colegiala celosa de… ¡que! Celos ¡¿ yo?" – se levanto bruscamente golpeando la mesa en el acto, todos lo miraron. Estaba anonadado celos el de quién de ellos dos no, no podía ser, estaba celoso de la relación de maría y Alfred, pero como estaba ¿enamorado?, miro a la parejita quienes lo miraban raramente, se sentí avergonzado por su comportamiento. Miro a su alrededor buscando un escape para así poder salir del recinto.

- Y, ¿a este que le pasa? –comento Alfred acomodándose los lentes a la vez - los años le afectan. Ouch… ¡oye!

- Eso es una ofensa niño tonto cuantos años ¿crees que tengo? – dicto ofendida la morena.

- Bueno, pues… -comenzó a contar con sus dedos y repasando algunas fechas- ni hablar, creo que ya estas vieja. Ustedes dos se entenderían muy bien- finalizo con una sonrisa.

- Te partiré la cara. - Dicto furiosa.

El rubio se encontraba caminando en la playa, pensante de lo sucedido en la cabaña claro de su arranque, pero el problema no era ese, sino descubrir el ¿por qué? acaso estaba enamorado pero de ¿Quién? O eso era solo celos de la relación de los dos americanos, desde hace mucho no se lleva bien con Alfred y tal vez era eso celos por qué María siempre se la pasaba con él, paseando y jugando los dos parecían uña y mugre así de inseparables. Tal vez era producto de su imaginación recuerden que tiene mucha (Inglaterra: ¡oye!) si tal vez era solo eso.

En la noche…

Ya despejada su mente decidió caminar un poco, para tranquilizarse ya que la fiesta termino en fiesta pagana.

- Flash back -

Arthur después de su larga caminata decidió regresar a la cabaña donde la música ya era del estilo puertorriqueño los amos de reggaetón, no podía ver lo que veía todos contra todos casi le da el mimisquí y así fuera ya que vio a Francia, México y Estados Unidos bailando juntos el perreo, pos no que el bastardo y meco no se podían ver ni en pintura. Italia bailaba con Alemania mientras que Hungría grababa toooooodo, Japón no se quedaba atrás mira quien lo viera tan seriecito, Argentina y Chile bien pegaditos si saben a lo que me refiero. La morena miro al cejudo y se acerco a él.

- Que onda Arthur vamos a bailar - lo jalo a la pista de baile.

- No, no quiero ¿que?-miro el estado de la morena- otra vez andas jugando con Alemania haber quien aguanta más.

- Solo es un juego y mira que lo gano Italia. – señalo al Feliciano que le hacía estrepites al alemán.

- ¿Que? mira andas toda borracha.- se soltó.

- No, bueno solo un poquito nada comparado con lo del 15, eh… -se acerco mas a él abrazándolo en el acto.

- Suéltame meco –trato de quitarse la de encima sin ningún resultado, al parecer el alcohol era como sus espinacas.

- Vamos a bailar.

- Nooooooooooo…

Sentía las caricias de la morena que muy fogosa se había puesta la canija, Arthur sentía una sensación extraña sus mejillas se sentían calientes toda su cara en sí, nunca había visto esta parte de la morena claro sabia que los latinos eran candentes pero nunca espero estar en esa situación con uno de ellos y menos con María, ahora ya sabía por qué Francis y Martin se llevaban bien. El picnic que termino en fiesta pagana, cada vez se salía de control al parecer alguien había adulterado las bebidas.

Todo el mundo (jajajaja mundo que chistoso no)se encontraba en la pista de baile, la música a lo que da y iggy ya había sido inducido al alcohol por parte de María, las luces y el ambiente todos bailaban al song de la música un ritmo pegajoso pronto las parejas fueron desapareciendo una a una del lugar. Pronto ya no se diviso al cuarteto dinámico o sea Francia, Canadá, U.S.A, eh Inglaterra.

Al día siguiente…

Arthur tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible por culpa de la bebida una resaca tremenda, no se acordaba mucho sobre lo de ayer, solo recordó que meco le ofreció una copa de tequila, y… y ¿donde esta María?. Se pregunto recordaba que estaba con ella después nada. Se levanto ducho y cambio para ir en busca de ella.

Camino por el pasillo encontrando todo tipo de cosas y parejas en el camino nunca pensó que diría esto pero pensó que había visto todo en su vida al parecer no fue así. Y así seria al ver lo mas trauman te en su vida (no, no es Francia) a la vez deseo no ver lo que había visto.

En la última habitación del pasillo se dirigió el rubio para ver si hay se encontraba meco, tomo el pomo de la puerta girándola lentamente sintiendo que lo que hacía estaba mal. Sumió su cabeza lentamente para no despertar a los que se encontraban en el lugar, sentía que su vista se nublaba por el shock, sentía su cuerpo temblar no sabía si por la impresión o el coraje al verles así no que solo eran amigos, los amigos no hacen eso. Sentía que algo debería hacer pero ¿Qué? Abrió la puerta en su totalidad azotándola en el acto despertándolos en el mismo instante.

- ¡PERO QUE DIABLOS! –grito sin pudor. eso era doloroso verlos así.

- Eh… ¿iggy? - hablo el rubio aun dormido.

- a…a-arthur por qué me levantas así. - cubrió parte de su cuerpo con las sabanas.

Agacho la mirada, sus ojos comenzaban a desbordar aquel líquido salino, oprimía con fuerza su mandíbula no quería llorar, solo deseaba…

- Solo son amigos…

- ¿Qué?

- Solo son eso…

- ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto el rubio menor.

- e… etto… espera no es lo que parece – hablo la morena exaltada

Arthur comenzaba a temblar y aun así no sabía porque esto no le incumbía, no debería importarle. No debería importarle la relación que ellos dos tienen, relación…

- No parece ¿Qué?- pregunto dudoso.

- Cállate idiota- la morena le metió un golpe - ARTHUR.

- Yo… yo… me voy.- dio un paso atrás y continuo con su marcha.

- Arthur espera - salió de la cama de un solo salto, era demasiado tarde ya no veía al ingles por ningún lado.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Canadá al ver a María en el pasillo con el pijama de la india María.

- Matty creo que he metido la pata - zarandeo al norteamericano.- creo que ahora Inglaterra me odia.

- Espera, ¿Qué?-se zafo del amarre de la morena.- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué paso?

- Etto… me encontró en la cama con Alfred.

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEE? - grito el rubio estrepitosamente. Dejando caer a kumahiro - ¿pero como? – zarandeo a la morena de un lado a otro.

- Espera no es lo que parece – respondió con dificultad ya que el canadiense no dejaba de zarandearla - de verdad aunque no sé por qué se puso así si a él, le gusta Alfred

- ¡¿Qué? – Paró en seco - de que hablas, acaso tú y él. - comenzó a jugar con sus deditos.

- no, no, nooooooo… que te pasa ya no te juntes con Francia, es muy mala influencia para ti. –regaño la morena al rubio por su imaginación made in korea.

- Espera, en primer lugar ¿qué hacías con Alfred en la cama?- el rostro de Matt mostraba seriedad, una cosa era segura no era nada bueno.

- Etto… no sé como terminamos así pero no hicimos nada malo, lo juro por Quetzacoalth. – la morena razono en verdad no había pasado nada malo, - además a Arthur le gusta Alfred.

-¡¿Qué?

Más tarde….

- Compañeros de la junta, ayer la junta se suspendió por motivos impropios al reunión de la organización de las naciones unidas – hablo el alemán disimulando la resaca de ayer - por tal motivo hoy no hay excusa para otra fiesta pagana, ¡oh! que diga reunión social.

La reunión prosiguió normal excepto por un aura asesina que rodeaba el ambiente, muchos le notaron principalmente dos americanos.

"aun sigue molesto"

"¿Por qué me mira así?"

"que debo hacer"

"amigos"

"Inglaterra-san"

"y a este que le pasa"

Algo estaba mal, muy mal sentía que había lastimado al ingles, sentía un sentimiento de arrepentimiento y eso que ella era orgullosa y jamás lo admitiría, veía a Arthur se sentía incomoda su mirada profunda esos ojos verdes que le miraban en ¿como si solo son amigos?

"Inglaterra"

En México…

La casa estaba patas pa´rriba desde que había llegado no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro, todos estaban preocupados bueno era normal que la casa estuviera así todo el tiempo. Los guardias vigilaban como podían a su nación y extrañados solo observaban el cómo tomaba el teléfono y lo volvía a colocar en su lugar.

- ¿Que te pasa mi niña? – pregunto una mujer anciana que colocaba algunas flores en la mesita central.

- No, no es nada nana –respondió dejando el teléfono en su lugar.

- Has estado muy rara desde que llegaste de aquella junta, ¿pos que paso?

- No lose, ni yo se que paso. – entrecerró sus ojos.

- Andas enamorada ¿o qué? – soltó con una risilla.

- ¡NANA! – grito la morena por lo dicho, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

- Lo ves no tiene nada de malo. – acaricio su mejilla.

- Yo sé que no tiene nada de malo nana.

- Entonces por qué andas como loca con el teléfono en la mano.

- Es que creo que metí la pata y bien metida nana no creo zafarme de esta. –le miro con ternura los humanos sabían muy bien de este tema ya que alguien que ya llevaba mucho en este negocio era normal que ya no sintiese nada.- lo peor de todo es que me duele lo que hice y si lo admito no me acabare las burlas de mis primos, nana.

- Ah…. Y tus primos que han de saber si solo se la viven en fiestas, son un relajo cada vez que vienen acá.- dicto en burla y a la vez ofendida por la poca seguridad de su niña.

-… -suspiro.

- ¿Y con quien es el pleito? – acomodo un mantelito para que hiciera juego con las flores.

- Con Inglaterra.

La mujer paró en seco, con el señor Arthur. – con el de las hadas.

- Si –respondió automáticamente sin despegar la vista de la ventana, el cielo estaba azul.

En Inglaterra…

El rubio más importante de la nación estaba que ni lo calentaba el sol ni en su oficina, aquellos ojos verdes fulminaban con la mirada a cualquiera que se la paraba en frente. Las hadas preocupadas zangoloteaban de un lado a otro tratando de calmar a su amigo quien ni el mas mínimo caso le prestaba, los duendes y otros nomos traían consigo té y bocadillos sus favoritos los cuales ignoraba olímpicamente.

_-__ Que le pasara – hablo jazmín con un panecillo en sima de ella._

_-__ No lose, a estado así desde que llego - contesto pino._

- Cállense los dos - dicto con enojo ya le dolía la cabeza con tanto cotilleo.

Las creaturas mágicas temblaron al escuchar la voz de Arthur nunca sonó así bueno desde aquella vez nunca la habían vuelto a escuchar.

_- __Huuy… ya cásese eso le hace falta. – hablo reno, quien acomodaba la taza de té vacía que se había tomado. Los demás seres se impactaron por tal comentario._

_-__ No digas estupideces el señor Inglaterra casado, ja`h - hablo pino. _

_-__ Tú no las digas - le metió un zape Jazmín - no tiene nada de malo._

_- __Si lo malo es quien se anime a casarse con el - apunto al aludido.- no hay muchas personas que puedan vernos como él.- finalizo._

_-__ Si tienes razón. – Hablo jazmín – tiene que ser una chica linda, y simpática._

_-__ Que se ría de sus chistes malos._

_- __Que sepa cocinar._

_- __Que nos tenga paciencia no vaya a pensar que es medio rarito cuando nos vea hablar con él. _

_-__ Tienes razón de por si ya lo creen loco – finalizaron los tres en acuerdo._

Arthur se sentía indignado al parecer su enojo se esfumo pero algo le dolía en el pecho aquella imagen estaba muy adentro de su memoria como podría olvidarlo cada vez que recordaba a maría con Alfred sentía una punzada en el corazón. Tomo un poco del té frío que le habían traído mirando por la ventana era de noche se preguntaba que hacia esa niña en estos momentos.

En Canadá…

- Mattttty…. –le gritaba la morena al norteamericano que por primera vez deseaba ser invisible.

- Cálmate no creo que él sea de esas personas que lo malentienden todo.

- Matty – le miro la morena recordando le lo de aquella vez.

- Si lose, él pensó que te ibas a robar a santa que resulto ser Alfred.

- ¿Y aquella vez que? –le miro de nuevo.

- Si lo se y cuando él pensó que querías adueñarte de la junta de la ONU que resulto ser una fiesta sorpresa para Alemania, aunque no sé porque tenias que secuestrarlo. – dicto pensativo.

- ¿Y la otra vez qué?

- María-san me duele la cabeza todo lo que haces termina en mal entendidos.

- Lo se, y aun no sé por qué

- … -suspiro el canadiense.

- Bueno lo primero no me gusta que Arthur este enojado conmigo. No contesta su cel. y no responde mis recados.

- Uhmmm…

- Tienes que ir a verle. –coló una de sus manos morenas en el hombro del rubio.

- ¿Qué? Y yo por que- se apunto a sí mismo.

- Por que a ti no te hará nada, si mando a Alfred es capaz de matarlo, supongo, el amor es raro.

- ¿eh?

Al día siguiente….

En Inglaterra…

Arthur se paseaba de un lado a otro mirando su cel y los mensajes que le habían llegado no sabía si leerlos todos tenían el mismo destinatario MEKO se mostraba una foto de la morena sonriente junto al inglés sonrojado.

-Flash back-

- Vamos anda no te pasara nada- decía en suplica la niña.

- No y no, no me gusta que me tomen fotos –finalizo colocando unos papeles en su escritorio. La morena hizo un puchero por la respuesta del rubio en cuestión de segundos una sonrisa socarrona surco sus labios el inglés noto tal acción y un aire de preocupación surco.

- ¡¿q…que? –cuestiono preocupado por su integridad.

- Nada- sonrió tiernamente

- Como q nada - se acerco a ella.

- Si nada - seguía sonriendo.

Inglaterra le miraba curioso a veces México era impredecible con sus cambios de humor, en un rato podía ser una pilla, una chica linda, una salvaje y otros seria incluso a veces no podías saber lo que pensaba o tramaba.

- Inglaterra – se acercó la morena. El inglés la seguía mirando con curiosidad.

- mm…

- Si no te dejas tomar la foto – hablo inocentemente la morena.

- Si no me dejo tomar la foto ¿Qué? – miro uno de los papeles de su escritorio.

La morena le abrazo tiernamente esbozando una sonrisa. Que dando a la par del rubio quien estaba desconcertado por la cercanía de la mexicana.

- Te daré un beso francés-sonrió socarronamente

Al rubio se le subieron los colores por la amenaza.

- E… es… eso es una amenaza.-dicto tosiendo tratando de disimular el sonrojo.

- Sobre aviso no hay engaño –repitió acercándose peligrosamente al rubio.

Arthur retrocedía lentamente alejándose de la morena la cual le seguía a cada pequeño paso que daba, temblaba por la cercanía de esta que le amenazaba con darle un beso.

- Estas de broma hehehehe… - trato de encontrar algo lo que fuese para cubrir su rostro.

- Nop - maría paro la trompa para darle el beso – chuuuuuuuuu…

El rubio trago duro miraba aquellos labios que se acercaban a los suyos. La morena abrió los ojos al sentir la cálida mano del inglés cubriendo su boca.

- hehehehe… está bien tu ganas.

-Fin del flash back-

Arthur suspiro al cerrar el celular para no ver más aquella imagen.

- Ojala no me hubiera dejado tomar la foto - miro por la ventana el día estaba nublado - niña tonta siempre me haces hacer cosas estúpidas.

El inglés se había percatado de sus palabras un sonrojo asomaba por sus mejillas acaso…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP. 2 LOS PROS Y CONTRAS (sobre todo contras)**

Inglaterra había caído en razón sobre lo que había dicho acaso sentía algo por Meco, las mejillas se le pusieron coloradas y comenzó a reír estúpidamente reflexionando lo dicho, un aura morada le rodeo se sentía un tonto, estúpido podría decirse ahora no estaba enojado, si no molesto consigo mismo, todo el tiempo pensó que eran celos, ahora resulta que es amor hacia la morena americana, no más bien dicho hacia la mexicana, hacia esa chiquilla criada por España.

- "¡aaaah! ¡Pero qué carajo! ¿Yo enamorado?" –se decía así mismo tratando de levantarse los ánimos.

Una cosa era segura ¿Qué era el amor? El sentía amor por su reina, por su patria, por sus pobladores y su gobierno.

_No sea tonto ese amor es distinto al que se siente por una persona especial. Es diferente no es un amor paternal ¿por qué tu así lo sientes? o miento. Amas a esa niña solo necesitabas un motivo para que tus verdaderos sentimientos despertaran._

Entrecerró los ojos recordando aquella escena en la habitación, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho provocando un quejido que saliera Dios sabe de dónde. Se sentía desfallecer, necesitaba aire fresco.

El cielo azul en su totalidad, ni una sola nube se asomaban y el sol brillaba con intensidad sofocante, en el jardín, que más bien parecía un laberinto, se encontraba un pequeño kiosco fabricado de madera blanca, en el centro una mesilla de fierro con dos sillas del mismo material, un mantel blanco adornaba aquella mesa y unos cuantos bocadillos pasaban en esta, una tetera, tazas y más de exquisita belleza acompañaban a aquella mujer de finas facciones pero que sus años daba a notar que su tiempo de vida era largo. Vestida de una traje fino color verde claro con zapatillas cómodas y unos guantes blancos con unos botones color oro con un pequeño león en el centro. La tranquilidad del lugar le gustaba era su sitio favorito donde ella y su difunto esposo charlaban sin notar las horas.

Una pequeña matita rubia se asomaba por el camino de los rosales, un paso frustrado por su propia frustración, sonrío al ver quién era. Dejo su tasa en su lugar y llamo al aludido el cual cayó en cuanta que estaba ante la reina.

- Discúlpeme – hizo una reverencia - no me di cuenta del alboroto que hacía. – Arthur trataba de no mirarla no quería que viera sus ojos hinchados por su llanto.

- No hay problema, siéntate, sirve que me haces compañía – lo guio con la mano a la otra silla de metal.

El rubio tomo asiento junto a su reina, pero aun así sin verla. La mujer le sirvió té, este tomo la fina taza de porcelana y un dio un sorbo, mirando fijamente a un punto vacio, no tenía ganas de charlar, pero no podía ignorarla, sería una ofensa.

- Lord Kirkland, Lord Kirkland, Lord Kirkland – la mujer se desespero - ¡Arthur!

El rubio respingo del susto y solo atino a sonreírle.

- ¿Que te pasa Arthur?, andas distraído. – dijo la mujer tomando su tasa.

- No. No es nada – tomo un poco del té.

- A mi no me mientas, se que te pasa algo y tus ojos me lo dicen – sonrió tiernamente, el rubio desvió su mirada no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de su situación.

- ¿Co…como?

- ¿Cómo me di cuenta?, ja te conozco desde hace años y al parecer bien lo olvidas. –tomo un panecillo.

Arthur hizo una mueca era verdad le conocía, desde que ella era una niña.

_- Arthy - grito una chiquilla corriendo a toda prisa por el pasillo, abalanzándose al rubio, quien la recibió con gusto cayendo los dos al piso._

_- Hola mi querida niña – le abrazaba con cariño, esa niña era la alegría de esta casa._

_- Arthy vamos a jugar, siiiiiiiiiiiiii…. – el rubio acepto y junto a ella fueron al gran jardín, donde él le contaba historias y jugaban a los piratas._

- Si lo se, te conozco desde niña – dejo la tasa de lado - aun recuerdo a la chiquilla que no le gustaba estudiar que solo se la quería pasar conmigo. – sonrió tiernamente.

- Lo ves, ¡oye! – una venita borto en la sien de la mujer – ahora ¿que te pasa? - cambio de tema.

- No lo se, ni yo mismo lo se. – bajo la mirada.- no se qué pasa conmigo.

La mujer le miro con atención tratando de leer su rostro.

- ¿Qué? – parpadeo un par de veces.

- ¿Quién es la afortunada?

- ¡QUE! – grito a la vez que derramaba el liquido sobre la mesa.

- Que escandaloso eres.- sirvió mas té a ambos.

- Yo…. Yo – jugó con sus deditos ¿Como pudo haberse dado cuenta? Suspiro.

- Anda que el amor se huele de lejos – dicto sonriente.

-coff… coff – trato de cambiar el tema pero su reina estaba de insistente.

- Ya hace rato que andabas raro Arthur, no dejabas de andar de un lado a otro y fulminabas a cualquiera con la mirada. Además la señorita María llamo preguntando por ti, según porque no le respondías sus recados.- observo al rubio quien se había impresionado cundo menciono a María - no me digas que es ella.

- Yo… -Arthur no sabía que decir, ni el estaba seguro de eso.

- María es una chica linda pero algo… "muy" liberal, es tierna y simpática.- decía la mujer como si hablara del clima mientras que el rubio se ponía mas rojo que un tomate.- es un buen partido, pero es algo salvaje, digo, la otra ves que vino hizo todo un revuelo solo porque aquí no había chiles en Nogada.- recordaba el cómo se había puesto como una fiera por el aperitivo mexicano.

- Su majestad, yo… - no sabía qué cara poner.

- Es linda en sí, pero necesita modale,s con eso será una buena esposa, ¿no lo crees? –finalizo sonriente.

Al rubio casi le dio el paro cordiaco por lo de "buena esposa" callo de su silla cuando en su mente se imaginaba a Meco con una vestido de novia frente a una iglesia junto a él con su traje negro para la ocasión.

La mujer se acerco al rubio quien se retorcía en el piso y reía estúpidamente ella solo atino a negar con la cabeza al parecer era la primera vez que su nación se enamoraba.

- Achuuuuuu…. Sniff, sniff

- ¿Pasa algo Meco? - pregunto un rubio de lentes.

- No, no es nada. Ojala no me vaya a enfermar.- sonó su narices

- María-san ¿Segura que está bien?- dicto Matty, sin dejar el control.

- Si – le sonrió con ternura.

- Good, good vamos a continuar el juego, o.k.

- Sí.

Una figura negra se posaba detrás de ellos, quienes ilusos no se daban ni cuenta del asecho, unas orbes brillantes de color rojo fulminaba con la mirada a los tres americanos que seguían muy sumisos en su trabajo (x box live en línea).

- Ejem….

Se escucho pero ninguno volteo.

- Ejeeemm…

Matty sintió un escalofrió y comenzó a jalonear a su hermano.

- Espera Matty, estoy a punto de derrotar a este tipo.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacen?

- Jugamos Halo – respondió la morena sin despegar la vista.

- ¿Y ya van acabar? – dicto con sorna.

- Si ya mero - respondió el yanqui.

- Etto…- Matty sudo una gotita al parecer estos dos eran unos ilusos

El hombre colmado de la poca atención que le prestaba desconecto de un solo golpe la consola sobresaltando a los dos chicos.

- ¡Oye! – Grito la morena levantándose en el acto.- ah, hola Felipe.

-Hello Mr. Calderón ¿cómo ha estado?- le pregunto al yanqui muy fresco.

- Cansado y con sueño eso te dice algo. – dicto con fastidio.

- Oh… ah… bueno entonces ¿por qué no se va a dormir? – dicto calmado retirando de las manos del presidente la consola.

- Si eso quisiera, pero unos mocosos no me dejan dormir.- se cruzo de brazos

- A pues no se preocupe ahorita mandamos al servicio secreto para que los calle.

- Etto… Alfred.

- Hermano que iluso eres.

- ¡Ya es suficiente!. – sin más tomo a Meco y a Alfred de las orejas. – serán muy mensos pero no me importa que sean una nación, al parecer no los criaron muy bien, así que esto es el colmo - hablaba a regañadientes mientras que caminaba por los pasillos de las habitaciones.- de por si tardo más de dos horas en hacer que María se vaya a dormir y tú con tus juegos raros, siguen despiertos a tales horas de la noche, ¿sabes?, muchos queremos dormir, si nos cansamos.

- Calderón-san – Matty lloriqueaba al ver como el mexicano tenía a su hermano por la oreja la cual ya estaba roja.

- Ay… ay…. Duele viejo, y mucho. – se quejaba el estadounidense.

- A quien le llamas viejo.- sus orbes claras se volvieron nueva mente rojas tomando un brillo demoniaco.

- Idiota no metas más la pata. –dicto Meco con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

De una patada abrió la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes y aventó en su interior con un puntapié a Alfred quien cayó de nalga parada, Matty entro con rapidez para ver a su hermano.

- Que pase buenas noches señorito Matt. – Le sonrió el hombre quien aun no soltaba a la chiquilla.- ahora sigues tu. – le miro fijamente.

- Edo – lloriqueo la niña llamando a su estado.

La puerta se abrió de sopetón despertando de un solo susto a su huésped, quien dé un salto subió al ropero, la luz del pasillo dejaba ver dos siluetas, la cual una aventó a la otra a su interior.

- ¡AH! – Grito el chico.- ah… tenias que ser tu.- apunto a la aludida.

- Lo siento Eduardo - se disculpo el hombre.

- No, no hay porque, yo sé quien tiene la culpa. – miro a la muchacha.

- Hehehehe….

- Vale que pases buenas noches Edo.

- Igual. - respondió el chico bajando del ropero con calma.

- Mira, ¿quién diría que con tu pésima condición subes de un salto ese mueble?.- hablo en burla la nación.

Al chico le broto una venita seguido de un tic en el ojo.

A la mañana siguiente….

- Ah… si Antonio Banderas, si me caso contigo, chuuuuuuuuuuu… - paraba la trompa la chiquilla para besar al sexy actor español.

- Si mi vida, estas bien buena mi Salma – abrazo a su acompañante y…

Edo abrió los ojos de par en par al igual que María.

- Ahgg… – se cayó de la cama lamiendo el piso. –que…. as…. asco…. - decía a pausas sin dejar de lamer.

-oye no beso tan mal.- se quejo la morena asiendo un puchero.

- Calla mujer –recobro la compostura- en primera: ¿Qué haces en mi cama? Y en segunda: ¡qué asco bese una mujer y sobre todo tú! – grito a la vez que sacaba un cepillo y pasta dental para cepillar su boca.

- Que exagerado.

- Dego te pasara eso de que duerman juntos, pero conmigo no cuentes, se ve que España te mal acostumbro.

- ¡Hey!… no metas a España.- grito furiosa.

- Ah… etto… está bien lo siento.- bajo la mirada.

- No hay problema, hehehehehe… - esa risa saco de onda al chico.

Edo era el estado de México al igual que Dego (distrito federal) los niños se parecían mucho casi podría decirse que eran gemelos la diferencia es que a Dego aun tenía su mirada y su mente muy inocente y Edo. no, tenía un poco sus facciones más maduras pero sin perder su lado infantil, los dos de una tez morena no como Meco un poco más clara, solo algo más altos, y de cabellera negra y corta.

- Hello, hello Mr. Calderón - saludo hiperactivo el yanqui al mexicano, quien en su rostro mostraba la falta de sueño, al igual que una mirada asesina hacía el rubio, que ni sus luces se dio cuenta de ello. Matty entro seguido de su hermano saludando a los ya presentes en el desayuno.

- Buenos días - sonrió tierna mente.

- Buenos días - respondieron los presentes.

- Etto… ¿y María-san? – pregunto.

- No se preocupes señor Matt, no tarda, cuando huela el olor del los huevos a la ranchera partirá cielo y tierra con tal de comerlos.- respondió uno de los hijos del presidente quien ya se deleitaba del desayuno.

- Good, good que traigan las hamburguesas.- dicto Alfred ya sentado en la mesa con su plato favorito de Super Man.

- Hermano eso no es sano.- hablo Matty.

- ¿jue? – Respondió con la boca llena el rubio quien ya devoraba las hamburguesas.

- Y luego dicen que somos una de las naciones más gordas – suspiro - "este no come, ni traga, engulle" – pensó el mexicano.

El desayuno se conformaba de fruta, cereal y huevos seguido de su taza de café, jugo o leche. A Matt le gusto el desayuno y de tan solo ver a su hermano se le iba el apetito, verlo comer tantas hamburguesas le daba un volcán en el estomago.

- Hey… comen sin mi - acuso la morena a quien le acompañaba un soñoliento D.F. y su hermano Edo.- eso no está bien yo también tengo hambre.- lloriqueo la muchacha.

- Ya calla y siéntate que ahora te sirvo. – hablo Edo quien sentó a sus dos acompañantes.

- Hermano - diego lo tomo de la manga de la camisa.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo quiero cereal con leche.

El día era tranquilo un día en que te dan ganas de no hacer nada, seguía reflexionando lo de antes de sus conflictos mentales ya por no decir amorosos. (ja´h cuando se convirtieron en eso), sentía el viento rozar sus mejillas, el lugar era agradable, ese árbol fue su lugar favorito para descansar. Se encontraba acostado en la verde pradera que en una pequeña colina se encontraba un enorme árbol. Se había tomado la molestia de darse un día libre de labores. Eso y porque la reina le obligo.

_- Tienes que resolver esto, tienes que hablar con ella y decirle lo que sientes no es bueno guardárselo._

Resonaban esa palabras en su cabeza confesarle a María lo que sentía, ha pero que tonto suena eso, el declararse sin siquiera saber si lo que siente es verdad. Aun recordaba la primera vez que vio a María.

**1821 **

- Eh… jajaja sabia que España era un idiota – decía maliciosamente al ver la carta.

- Mi señor es bueno que Nueva España sea libre aunque a adoptado otro nombre.

- ¿Así?, ¿Cual? – miro a su acompañante.

- ah… Imperio Mexicano o algo así.

- México, uhm… - el británico miraba por la ventana hasta que una idea surco su cabecilla rubia.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tal vez deba ir a visitar al tal mexicano para hacer negocios, quien sabe.

**En México….**

- oh…. Oh… oh…. – el rubio se sorprendía de la arquitectura un ejemplo de estilo no español sino entre barroco y gótico, por así decirse exagerado.

- Sorprendente mi señor no es así

- Sí, sorprendente.- respondió como niño de cinco años - a que diga si es hermosa la arquitectura de esta nación, por así decir….

- Única.- complemento.

- Si…

- Mucho gusto soy Agustín de Iturbide, Emperador de México. – reverencio - puedo saber a qué se debe su visita mi señor.

- Así… si vine haber, bueno a verlos supongo que estuvo difícil librarse de España o me equivoco.

- Uhm… solo digamos que nos dio pelea aunque… no nos hemos recuperado del todo mi señor. – Miro al cielo, Arthur siguió la mirada del moreno y a su mente vino cierta charla con un rubio.

Arthur sentía nostalgia y no sabía ¿porque? de ello, miraba a su alrededor el cómo los habitantes de esta nación celebraban su libertad y el cómo se esforzaban por re-construir y construir sus hogares.

- Seguidme por favor.

- Vaya veo que este lugar es único, ya veo por qué España no les quería dejar así de fácil.

- Si supongo, pero no hablemos de cosas tristes, por aquí.- Agustín llevo a los ingleses a una hacienda donde se alojarían si decidían quedarse un poco más. Era bueno tener visitas. Aunque solo por una cosa.

- ¡VEN AQUÍ!… - grito una adolecente morena de cabellos cortos justo a los hombros.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GUANAJUATO AYUDAMEEEEEEEEEEEE! - corría un crio medio desnudo ya que su ropa había sido cambiada.- Agustín ayúdeme. – miro el chiquillo al español.

- ¿Que pasa?, Eduardo.- le tomo del hombro para tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Quién es él?- pregunto Arthur.

- El es Eduardo Allende, hermano menor de María.

- Edo….- dicto con frialdad la chica.

- Hablando del diablo. – dicto Agustín.

- Mami - Edo se escondió detrás del rubio, quien desconcertado lo tomo de la mano.

Observo a la morena quien en las manos sostenía un vestido rosa tenue y unas zapatillas de charol negras.

- ¡María detente! -dicto una mujer castaña.

- ¡EDO! – Grito un hombre alto y medio fornido - corre Edo. Corre por tu vida o ya de plano tu virilidad, no se detendrá… - sugirió el hombre apuntando al horizonte.

- No tienes escapatoria.

1… 2… 3… tachan!

- ¿Qué? ¿acaso no se ve mono?. – dicto triunfante Maria al ver a Edo con el vestido.

- "¿Por que tengo que sufrir estas cosas?" – un aura morada le rodeaba al pobre chico.

- Te dije que corrieras.

- Déjalos, no te metas o quieres terminar así.- apunto a Edo. Quien lloriqueaba por lo estúpido que se veía.

El rubio miraba la escena anonadado.

_- No tienes escapatoria._

_- Ayúdenme - temblaba el chiquillo mientras apretaba más fuerte la mano del inglés._

_- ¡Hey!, espera ¿que intentas hacer?.- dicto Arthur poniendo una señal de alto._

_- No te metas - dicto María empujando al rubio, quien cayó unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos. Observo como el niño era alcanzado y despojado de su última prenda para después ser sometido y vestido nuevamente._

_- Nyaaa… que mono te ves.- sonreía abiertamente._

_- "¿Qué?" – Arthur sudo una gotita._

_Agustín, Juana (Estado de Guanajuato) y Jorge (Estado de Zacatecas) trataron de no reírse de la situación pero era imposible._

_- Hahahahaha…._

_- No se rían – bufo molesto haciendo un puchero._

_- Jajajajajajaja… es… ja ... que… jajaja no… queramos si no que, que hahahahaha…_

_- Vas… jajajaja… ta hahahaha… - dicto Agustín con dificultad._

_- Ustedes son raros._

- "Son raros".- pensó el rubio.

- ¿Tú quien eres? – pregunto María apuntando al aludido.

- ¿Yo? - se apunto así mismo - yo soy Lord Arthur Kirkland. –dicto mientras recuperaba la compostura.

- ¡hey! no serian les he dicho.- dicto aun más molesto el niño.

- Vale no te enojes jajajaja….

-Eduardo ve a cambiarte rápido que no ves que tenemos visitas no es para que andes de raro por ahí.

- Yo no lo decidí.-resoplo molesto caminando a su habitación marcando paso por su furia.- maldita me las vas a pagar.

- Lord, Lord…

- Esto pasa muy seguido- pregunto el inglés.

- Eh…. Eh…

- … -

- No

- Ah…-afirmo con la cabeza.

**Un rato después ya más tranquilos**

Juana y Jorge se encontraban en la sala atendiendo a los invitados.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto al ver el liquido de su tasa - no hay té.

- Si de manzanilla o lo quiere de canela o de limón oh... – fue interrumpido Jorge.

- Es atole - hablo la mujer dándole un zape.

- ¡Oye!… - sobo la parte afectada indignado.

- Uhm…

- Atole.

- Si de chocolate pruébelo.

...

- Esta delicioso

- ¿A que ha venido? Si puedo preguntar.- pregunto curiosa la mujer guanajuatense.

El rubio le miro seriamente, lo cual preocupo a la mujer.

- Señor.

- He venido a conocer y hacer negocios, supongo que ustedes son una tierra rica y no estaría mal negociar. Exportar su mercancía hacer amistad entre nuestro reino y su nación. Por así decir.

- Vaya, eso es bueno. -sonrió con ternura la mujer al igual que su acompañante.

Al día siguiente….

- Uhm… ¿que es eso?… - pregunto a María.

- Es el símbolo de mi padre Quetzalcóatl.

- "Pensé que su padre era Antonio" ¿lo extrañas? – pregunto el ingles

- Si mucho.

- Debo suponer que España también te extraña.

- ¿España?

- Si

- Yo pensé que te referías a mi padre.

- Oh… pero también le extrañas.

- Si mucho, supongo que ya no me querra ver. Por lo que hice.

- No lo creo, debe extrañarte nunca dejaba de alardear de sus niños.

- Enserio.

- Sí,

- Uhm… supongo pero extraño mi vida pasada.

- Salvaje.-

- ¿A quien le llamas salvaje? –dicto indignada.- mi cultura era y es una de las mejores, nadie nos enseño nada, nana Maya era genial descubriendo cosas y tata Azteca era todo un guerrero y sabio.

- Lo siento no era mi intención.

_- Digamos que la libertad es nuestro sueño pero por ello hay que afrontar las consecuencias aún nos falta por recuperar varias cosas pero por algo se inicia. Estoy feliz de que mi nación sea libre. ella desde cuando añoraba esto pero creo que se siente culpable por la sangre que se ha derramado supongo que no debería ser así ya que ellos dieron sus vidas por ella._

_- "Ella" debe sentirse honrada._

_- Si lo estoy. _

End the flash back….

- Suspiro -

- Supongo que las cosas ya no son como antes.- cavilo unos momentos, quizás debería estar cien por ciento seguro de sus sentimientos, y de esta forma, el actuara. Tendría que preguntar primero.

**En Italia…..**

- Hera, hera… - reía el italiano mientras era cargado por Alemania.- es suave el trasero de Alemania.

- Eres un tonto Feliciano, no sé cómo se te pudo haber ocurrido semejante barbarie.- le regañaba el rubio ya que al italiano se le había ocurrida la fabulosa idea de hacer un concurso de comida, pasta por así decirlo.

- No sé cómo te puede caber tanta pasta.

- ¡pasta!

- Uhm…

- Inglaterra.- miro el rubio al inglés que se paseaba por las calles del lugar un poco distraído para su ver. – ¡hey, Inglaterra!. – le llamo el rubio.

- Ah… ¿Alemania? este ¿qué haces con Feliciano?

- No mucho, lo de siempre ya sabes cuidar que no se mate él solito.- sonrió.

- Oh… ¿eres su nana?.- dicto con burla.

- Casi, pero no gracias. Sé que el karma es duro, mi pena es este niño.

- Vamos no se llevan tan mal o ¿sí?

- No, es divertido de cierta manera, aunque es un tonto.

- Uhm…

- Hey ¿a qué has venido Arthur?

- Yo, hehehehe - desvió su mirada.

- Uhm…

- Coff, coff… quiero hacerte una pregunta.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Qué es el amor?

A Alemania le broto un tic por la pregunta que le había hecho Inglaterra, era mas traumático que ver a Rusia abrasar a un oso de peluche, digo abrazar por no decir otra cosa. No esperen esto era más traumático.

- ¿Po… por que la pregunta?.-

- No se, solo quería preguntarte, pero veo que no sabes, pensé que estabas enamorado de Italia.- en ese momento el rubio dejo caer al italiano al suelo.

- Itai…- se quejo el come pasta –Alemania duele.

- … - el alemán se sonrojo.

- El amooor. – hablo el Feliciano quien portaba alitas como Cupido.

- ¿eh? – ambos rubios le miraron raro.

- El amor es cuando sientes que todo es de color rosa – se puso el fondo rosa atrás de él - las aves canta - traigan las aves.- y no puedes mirar a otra persona.

- …. – sonrojo del alemán.

- Sientes que el mundo gira a su alrededor y solo deseas estar con esa persona.

- Eh…-

- ¿De dónde saca esas cosas? – pregunto el ingles al alemán.

- Lo siento, la pasta ya le afecto el cerebro. – afirmo en acuerdo.

Continuara…..


	3. Chapter 3

_En el capi anterior Inglaterra pregunto ¿que era el amor? Ahora tendrá que ir con el especialista para descubrirlo. (Sin censura)(Supongo)_

_Nota: la serie no me pertenece si fuera __así el mundo sería diferente, este fic esta hecho especialmente para entretenimiento y volver loquito a Arthur, quien debe saber que no toda la vida es política._

_Un agradecimiento especial a V__ismur (la que corrige mis horrores de ortografía) y a Mayra-chan (quien me ayudo con algunas cosas en los capis)._

_Y a las chicas que dejan comentarios al final de leer los capis, esto lo sigo __haciendo por los ánimos que me dan para seguir con el fic._

_Rtna: ¡calla! __Y deja leer._

_England: que modales bro_

_Vismur: callaos los dos. *carita encabronada* solo molestan._

_England: etto… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CAP. 3 PROS Y CONTRAS (sobre todo contras) PART: 2**

La cabeza le daba vueltas, no sabía si era por lo que le sucedía o por la explicación tan melosa que le había dado Italia hace un rato. Pero solo desconocía una cosa ¿De dónde diablos había sacado los pajarillos y el fondo rosa con flores? _"Nota mental: nunca ir con Italia después de una de sus borracheras de pasta ¿De cuando acá la pasta emborracha?"_ se dijo así mismo. Una idea espeluznante surco su matilla rubio, a su mente se vino cierto rubio de cabellera larga.

- Jamás, nunca pondré un pie en su casa, jamás…

…. ¿?

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en Francia en la sala de Francis esperandole a que le recibiera.

- Malditos me la pagaran – decía mirando a sus pies – traidores – mascullo.

- ¿A quién le llamas traidor moussy? - Inglaterra dio un respingón del susto al ver a Francia frente a él.

- No, hehehe… a nadie.- decía disimulando.

Francia solo enarco una ceja.

- Sabia que eras raro pero no a tales extremos.

Arthur puso una cara de indignación después se la pagaría pero por ahora tenía problemas mayores.

- E… eh, Francia tu que todo lo sabes y si no te lo inventas – miraba a un punto fijo al vacio.

- Debo suponer que eso es un alago, moussy - se cruzo de brazos por la ofensa.

- Vale, ni que no fuera verdad – se encogió de hombros.

- ¿A qué has venido Arthur?

El rubio comenzó a sudar, no sabía cómo hacerle la pregunta.

"_Ya se"_

- ¿Francia para ti como es el amor? – finalizo sin más.

- El amor, pues… – pensó por unos instantes, tenía que haber una manera de decirle sin traumarle pero bueno era Inglaterra qué más daba, De la nada saco una computadora portátil y un cañón - el amor es un esfuerzo físico que en otros lugares le llaman: coito. En otros lados solo le llaman follar como en España, en algunos lugares de Latinoamérica coger. Pero el amor es el acto que se lleva en la cama con dos cuerpos suplicando por mas, gemidos, gritos y esfuerzos sobrenaturales. Adrenalina pura. Además no solo se le conoce como amor si no es como hacer el amor o simplemente diversión – en mi caso - se apunto así mismo - hay diferentes tipos de amor, el masoquista, el sadomasoquista –mostraba varias imágenes brutales, el Kamasutra entero en sí.

Al rubio cejudo casi le da el mi-misque su rostro rojo en su totalidad mostraba un pánico por semejantes imágenes de pornografía SIN CENSURA alguna que le mostraba el rubio XXX.

- ¿Por que la pregunta moussy?, acaso… ¿Quieres tener tu primera vez? – le tomo del hombro.

Ya salido de su trauma noto la mano del francés acercarse peligrosamente a las joyas de la corona y con un puntapié en los orfanatorios (sin ofender Francia: oh! si en serio) alejo el peligro que se retorcía en el piso de aquella vivienda francesa.

- Idiota- refunfuño entre dientes, saliendo del lugar.

- Esto me pasa por andar dando teoría en vez de práctica – dicto con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

Caminaba por las calles de la hermosa Francia una tarde esplendida si no fuera por: _"La explicación de Italia ya no se me hace tan estúpida, sino más coherente que la de Francia"_ se decía en sus pensamientos. El sol estaba en su apogeo pronto anochecería. _"¿Que estará haciendo?"_ se preguntaba sin darse cuenta.

Al otro lado del globo terráqueo…

Una morena dormía pacíficamente en la cama con su acompañante, un chiquillo no tan niño, quienes ya tenían la cama hecha un desbarajuste.

- ¡AaaaaaHhhhhh! – grito la morena de golpe levantándose del susto.

-¡Ehhhhhh! - Grito el moreno por el grito de su hermana.- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué? – exclamo poniendo a taco como escudo perruno (1) – estas bien hermana.

- Sí, supongo.

- Tuviste un mal sueño - le acaricio la mejilla.

- Más bien una pesadilla – dicto con fastidio y cansancio que denotaba en sus ojos. Ya llevaba un buen tiempo teniendo este sueño, uno en que Arthur esta a lado de Alfred dándose un b***, por alguna razón no le gustaba, le desagradaba a tal grado de provocar una opresión en su pecho.

-Hermana… - Dego se acercó abrazándola y recargando su cabeza en su pecho –Todo estará bien ya verás - sintiendo como una lagrima recorría su mejilla pero no era suya si no de…. - ah… -sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Una lagrima se escapaba de los ojos tapatíos de la morena asiendo contraste con la luz que entraba por la ventada de la habitación _"Algo está mal"_ pensó Diego al ver semejante escena.

- María - dicto quedamente.

La mujer se limpio las lágrimas que se habían atrevido a salir.

- No es nada, duerme que mañana iremos con España - finalizo recostándose dándole la espalda a Diego.

Al día siguiente…..

-¡ALEJATE! –exclamo Romano al ser atacado.

- Vamos, que no es para tanto.

- ¡Hey!, ¿Donde estas tocando? – pateo al español.

- ¡Ouch! Eso fue muy malo de tu parte – resoplo indignado por la patada que le dio Romano, el que le materia mano en el trasero no era para tanto.

- Debo suponer que eso es un puchero, eres de lo peor.

Regañaba el italiano al español cuando el sonido del timbre se escucho, alguien llamaba a la puerta. Romano se encamino para saber quién era el idiota que se le ocurría (gracias a Dios) interrumpir (Diablos) en estos momentos.

- ¿Ya viste la hora que es? – exclamo al abrir la puerta pero se detuvo al ver aun rubio de mirada opaca. – ¿Inglaterra?.

- ¿Quién es? – España asomo la cabeza - Inglaterra...

- Mírate no mas, mira como vienes – le tomo de la mano para jalarlo adentro de la morada.

- Yo… - dijo quedamente.

- Uhm…

- Traeré algo caliente.

España afirmo para así quedar solo en la sala con Arthur quien tenía un pésimo aspecto y eso no era propio del inglés. Las prioridades y pensamientos del rubio no concordaban un debate en su interior, no le dejaba pensar con raciocinio y es que ya no tenía más opción _"No es bueno guardárselo"_ una vocecilla le repetía y punzaban esas palabras en su cabeza se volvería loco (más). España miraba lo deplorable del inglés ¿Qué pasaba por su mente? Se preguntaba. Romano entro con una taza de té caliente si le traía café le ofendía.

- Toma con esto te sentirás mejor.

Arthur tomo la tasa con gusto mal disimulado.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Yo… - miro a los presentes. - ¿Qué es el amor?

Los dos quedaron en shock, se miraron el uno al otro.

- Pues… - cuando España estuvo a punto de dar su definición Romano le metió un zape interrumpiéndolo. – ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –exclamo sobando la parte afectada.

- Yo hablare – dicto seriamente, sabía que España daría una de sus definiciones extrañas – el amor es una sentimiento que te llena de alegría cuando estas con esa persona – miro a Antonio quien en igual manera le miraba - es cuando no dejas de pensar en esa persona preciada para ti, en si está bien o le pasa algo. Pero también es malo – Arthur le miro con atención "malo" - si es malo ya que el corazón se enferma. Si ese sentimiento se guarda, no es una enfermedad física sino del corazón y mental – Se sentó junto a él - el amor cuando se guarda, puede volver loco hasta la persona más cuerda, sientes que te falta algo a tal punto de la desesperación de no saber qué hacer, por ello a los humanos e incluso nosotros nos confesamos ante esa persona especial ya que es la que nos comprende.

- Es hacer que esa persona se convierta en lo más preciado para nosotros –Antonio se acercó a Romano y le tomo de la mano - y viceversa.

Arthur miro anonadado a sus compañeros en realidad ellos se amaban al igual que Italia y Alemania, Hungría y Austria…

Suspiro…

- Esta enamorado verdad – le musito España.

Arthur respigo del susto, su rosto se puso rojo.

- Si lo está, Peter Pan está enamorado de su Wendy – rio Romano infantilmente - pero ¿Quién es?

Los dos le miraron.

El rubio solo bajo la cabeza y en susurro pronuncio.

- De la persona que menos te esperas… - sus mejillas y orejas estaban más rojas que un tomate.

- ¿Eh…? –los otros dos pararon mas la oreja.

- ¿De quién?

- Eh…

- ¡YA CON UN CARAJO DILO! – grito Romano ya fastidiado de la actitud del rubio.

-¡MARIA! – grito a todo pulmón dejándolos sordos y anonadados.

Parpadeo varias veces.

- Vaya que fuerte –dicto Romano.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEE! – España estaba a punto de matarlo pero súper Romano llego a tiempo.

Arthur parecía hecho de papel, la sangre se le había ido al piso por el susto.

- Déjalo, al fin le conocemos uno con zapatos.

- ¿Qué? – respondieron los otros dos.

- Dime Arthur, ¿ya te confesaste? – comento romano.

- Yo… - negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y porque no? – hablo.

- Es que creo que le gusta otra persona.

- ¿Así? ¿Quién? – le miro ya calmado.

- Creo que de Alfred.

Romano le miro impactado, mientras que España recitaba no se qué, ya vestido de tipo rambo.

- ¿Como diablos se soltó? – dicto quedamente.

- Le matare…

- Cállate y siéntate – lo jaloneo el italiano – ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Es que el día de la junta los vi juntos en la recamara – agacho la cabeza.

Romano pensó en el asunto, mientras que Antonio maldecía a los mil demonios con una foto de Alfred en las manos.

Romano se echo a reír.

- ¿De que te ríes?

- Si ¿dime cual fue el chiste?

- María aun es una niña (aja…) es normal que aun tenga miedo.

- Oh, ah! Ya sé a qué te refieres – confirmo el español.

- ¿De que hablan? – les miro incrédulo en el asunto.

- Es mejor que te lo diga maría, no debemos meternos en ese asunto.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

- Es mejor que me lo diga ella, ¿Pero de que diablos hablan? ¿Qué me tiene que decir? – se preguntaba así mismo – tengo que pedir mas repuestas claras.

En América….

- Hola, Arthur ¿Que haces por estos rumbos? - saludo el argentino al inglés.

- Eh… - miro de un lado a otro - ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Si, claro tú di – le contesto.

- ¿Cómo es María?

- Uhmm… mi prima eh… - pensó por un momento – pues me pega a cada rato, es engreída y orgullosa, ¿Por qué?

- No por nada, gracias… - sin mas se marcho lo dicho por Argentina no le había gustado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Ecuador – llamo la atención de chico.

- ¿Si? , Arthur-san.

- Dime, ¿Cómo es María? – le pregunto.

- Pues…. – pensó - es altanera y le gusta la comida picante – Expresó - ¿Por qué?

- No por nada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Guatemala, Belice – llamo a los chicos.

- ¿Si? –respondieron en coro.

- ¿Cómo es María?

- ¡Nuestra prima es genial! - hablaron en coro.

- Hace las mejores fiestas del mundo - hablo Belice.

- Si, todo el años esta de fiesta.- hablo Guatemala.

- Oh…

- ¿Por?- preguntaron en coro.

- No por nada.

Arthur se daba una idea de la personalidad de esa niña, pero muchos le decían cosas no muy positivas sobre ella. Tenia que preguntarle a alguien que la conociera no de esa manera: orgullosa, escandalosa, floja y mas, tenia que haber alguien que le diera razón de otra actitud de ella.

- Matt

- eh… Arthur-san que gusto que anda por estos lados – saludo el rubio menor.

- Dime para ti ¿como es México?

- María, uhmm… - pensó por unos momentos – ella es tierna, muy buena persona, aunque tiene problemas trata de ocultarlos para no preocupar a los demás, - su rostro mostraba ternura- es linda, siempre esta hay para ayudar y nunca se mente en problemas grandes, pone a su familia ante todo y se preocupa por los demás y se descuida ella misma. Es como una niña pequeña que tiene miedo que el mundo se rompa. Solo que no sabe afrontar que todos estamos listos para afrontar las consecuencias. Maria es linda, hermosa en todos los sentidos. Nunca abandonaría a nadie por orgullo.

Arthur miro el cielo que era proyectado por la ventana, sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? –miró curioso al mayor.

- Gracias, Mathew – le sonrió con ternura, dejando al pobre con la duda.

Todo estaba claro, era amor, sabia ahora de quien se había enamorado, de una niña que solo veía por los demás ante todo, sentía un peso menos de enzima quería verla, abrazarla y decirle cuanto le quería.

- MATTYYYYYYY…. – entro una chiquilla azotando la puerta y cual fue su impresión Inglaterra estaba aquí.

Hablando del rey de roma (¿Roma tenia rey?)

- Eh… María-san. – le miro matt a la morena quien tenia una expresión de sorpresa.

El rubio mayor se acerco a ella tomándola del brazo llevándosela aquel lugar, ella solo se dejo guiar por el rubio su corazón latía con fuerza, nerviosismo al sentir la mano de Arthur con la suya. El rubio paro en seco dejando de lado la mano de la morena quien la acerco a su pecho sintiendo el calor. Miro esos ojos castaños brillantes como el sol, como los de un ser indomable, libre…

- Yo… - empezó Arthur, intentado gesticular alguna palabra coherente, por que temía no ser aceptado.

- Ya lo se… - dijo la chica intentado callar su corazón, y hacer la misión autoimpuesta.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Tu sabes que estoy enamorado de…?

- Si, si – le corto con un poco de enfado, no quería, pero la felicidad de los demás era mas importante. – y voy a ayudarles.

- ¿Ayudarnos? – ahora el ingles no entendía ni pico.

- Si, quizás logremos que Alfred lo entienda, y ambos podrán ir a San Andrés, donde entran dos y salen tres – su mente grito, ¡pero que carajo!

- ¿Alfred? ¿Alfred que pinta aquí? – una pequeña tuerca hizo clic, ¡oh por Dios!

- Ya sabes, a ti te gusta el gringo – siguió con lo suyo la chica. Y empezó a entender un poco… y sin invitación alguna, agarro de los hombros a la morena, y la impulso a sus labios, robándole un beso, dejándola en shock – pero… pero – la chica empezó a tartamudear, sonrojándose hasta las orejas – por que… beso… a mi… pero… Alfred - y seguía farfullando idioteces.

- Me gustas tu – la chica se le quedo viendo como si hubiera visto la mejor fiesta con alcohol del siglo, sus ojitos empezaron a brillar, mientras algunas lagrimas empezaban a escapar de sus oculares, y una brillante sonrisa surcaba sus labios, nunca había visto semejante escena, volvió a juntar sus labios, pero de una forma mas suave, donde ahora participaban los dos. O como diría Guanajuato, como los protagonistas de la telenovela de las ocho.

- Te amo, no sabia como decirlo pero ahora lo gritaría al mundo – le abrazo con fuerza – te amo, TE AMO.

La morena miro al rubio quien sonreía como solo él sabia hacerlo.

_Yo también _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_(1) Es la mascota de Mexico, se llama Taco, y es un perro xoloescuincle, perro natal de pais._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Perdón por la tardanza es que mi vida no social me consume el tiempo._

_-si, lo se. _

_El próximo capi Inglaterra le enseñara algunos modales a la chica ya que no le gusta que todo el mundo la tache de parrandera._

_Saludos a todos y cuidaos y pórtense mal, bye…_


	4. Chapter 4

Tres figuras se encontraban en el recibidor de la reina.

- Paso por paso serás una dama - dijo la reina quien se encontraba frente a la morena.

México sudo frio debido a la mirada de la mujer mayor, ¿Que pensaba hacerle?

LOS 12 PASOS PARA **SER** UNA **DAMA**

_- Yo… - empezó Arthur, intentado gesticular alguna palabra coherente, por que temía no ser aceptado._

_- Ya lo se… - dijo la chica intentado callar su corazón, y hacer la misión autoimpuesta._

_- ¿Enserio? ¿Tú sabes que estoy enamorado de…?_

_- Si, si – le corto con un poco de enfado, no quería, pero la felicidad de los demás era más importante. – y voy a ayudarles._

_- ¿Ayudarnos? – ahora el ingles no entendía ni pico._

_- Si, quizás logremos que Alfred lo entienda, y ambos podrán ir a San Andrés, donde entran dos y salen tres – su mente grito, ¡pero qué carajo!_

_- ¿Alfred? ¿Alfred que pinta aquí? – una pequeña tuerca hizo clic, ¡oh por Dios!_

_- Ya sabes, a ti te gusta el gringo – siguió con lo suyo la chica. Y empezó a entender un poco… y sin invitación alguna, agarro de los hombros a la morena, y la impulso a sus labios, robándole un beso, dejándola en shock – pero… pero – la chica empezó a tartamudear, sonrojándose hasta las orejas – por que… beso… a mi… pero… Alfred - y seguía farfullando idioteces._

_- Me gustas tú – la chica se le quedo viendo como si hubiera visto la mejor fiesta con alcohol del siglo, sus ojitos empezaron a brillar, mientras algunas lagrimas empezaban a escapar de sus oculares, y una brillante sonrisa surcaba sus labios, nunca había visto semejante escena, volvió a juntar sus labios, pero de una forma más suave, donde ahora participaban los dos. O como diría Guanajuato, como los protagonistas de la telenovela de las ocho._

_- Te amo, no sabía cómo decirlo pero ahora lo gritaría al mundo – le abrazo con fuerza – te amo, TE AMO._

_La morena miro al rubio quien sonreía como solo él sabía hacerlo._

_Yo también _

.

.

.

- Tienes que aprender – dijo tomado de la mano de la morena.

-…- esta tenía una cara de preocupación, lo haría pero si lo echaba a perder.- vas hacer lo que no pudo España.- sonrió.

- España, uhm… ya veremos, pero de que aprendes modales los aprendes.- sin más abrió una enorme puerta.-llegamos.

- hehehehe… ¡hola! - saludo la joven al ver a la reina sentada en la sala junto con otras personas quienes le esperaban.

-¡Hola! María - saludo - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien gracias.- se sentó junto a Arthur quien no le soltaba de la mano por el simple hecho de que la morena temblaba,

Le miro y sonrió para tranquilizarla pero esta no le miraba parecía una pequeña niña.

- Bien me enterado que tu y Arthur están ENAMORADOS eso es bueno - tomo un poco de su té - pero no me gusta ciertas cosas de esa relación.

Arthur y María se veían sorprendidos, no les aceptaba como pareja ¿acaso?, la morena agacho la cabeza no debía llorar mientras que Arthur pedía una explicación.

- No te exaltes, lo que digo es que si va haber BODA, es que ella debe tomar unas cuantas clases de modales.

-…-

- ¡QUE! –grito aferrándose más al rubio.

- Creo que debes – suspiro - todo el mundo te tacha de parrandera y eso no me gusta.

- pppppppp… pero no es mi culpa, mi pueblo es así –dijo tratando de justificar sus sano alcoholismo (sano, ¿cuando el alcoholismo es sano?)

- Debes- finalizo.

- Pero… -pensó detenida mente en verdad ella no parecía una dama, los señores de las rancherías más ricas de México le decían que si fueran más jóvenes se… eso y que era toda una dama por tratar a su hombre como lo que es hombre.- está bien, pero si no resulta te quedas con lo que tienes –finalizo dándole un beso inocente lo cual sonrojó al rubio.

- Sí, claro.

- Bien empezamos mañana.

Al día siguiente la reina tenía unos cuantos papeles en la mano y caminando a su destino la sala de entrenamiento de esgrima ya que hay se vería con la morena para empezar con sus clases de modales. Al entrar se encontró con una morena de pans negro con el logo de México (100% patriota) enarco una ceja y se acerco a ella.

¡Ha!, pero ella también había hecho su tarea, bueno más, bien Alfred la hizo:

COMO SER UNA DAMA Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO: (gracias reina del purgatorio)

1) Cuando una dama este en un bar, una fiesta o una reunión social cualquiera, nunca debe beber en exceso, es decir, no pasarse al menos de dos tragos y medio, dejar el vaso lleno y sin lápiz labial marcado en el vaso. Si se trata de fumar nunca lo hará en soledad en la calle ante extraños, si lo hace debe ser en la compañía de amigos, amigas cercanos y de confianza.

2) Aunque una dama este brava con un caballero, nunca le habla con groserías, es más una dama nunca dice malas palabras. Una dama nunca menosprecia directamente en presencia a un caballero aunque este haya faltado a su condición como tal.

3) Entre dos damas no es correcto contarse la vida personal, la otra lo puede usar en su contra y si es permitido, por eso de la competencia entre mujeres.

4) Cuando existe rivalidad entre dos mujeres por un mismo hombre una dama jamás se atraviesa en una relación ya establecida sea cual sea, pero nunca rinde sus armas.

5) Una dama jamás debe incomodar a un hombre o acosarlo sexual-sentimentalmente, espera que le den una seña y prosigue con el coqueteo, sino es así, más vale retirarse elegantemente y sin hacer ruido.

6) Una dama sabe comportarse en la calle, no grita, no corre y no se demuestra sentimientos y expresiones en forma escandalosa en público.

7) Si de la alcoba se trata con un caballero y/u otra dama, una dama puede comportarse sexualmente como plazca, en la cama los buenos modales y la moral no tiene espacio alguno entre las sábanas. Demostrar conductas sexualmente abiertas en la calle delante de extraños no es correcto.

8) Una dama nunca se aprovecha de su posición de mujer para conseguir lo que desea, esto la reduce ante los hombres de muchas maneras. Es mejor demostrar inteligencia y pulcritud característica de toda mujer antes que demostrar debilidad y brutalidad. Nunca sabes cuándo necesitaras ser considerada como mujer inteligente, debes ser precavida.

9) No es correcto hablar de otras mujeres a espaldas, pero si alguna lo hace de ti, demuéstrale a los otros que ella es la persona baja y mal hablado, una dama nunca se reduce al espacio de su enemiga.

10) La más importante: Una dama nunca habla de más, sólo da referencias a ciertos hechos pero jamás bajo ninguna circunstancia especifica con detalles (eso es ser indiscreta, chismosa y mal educada, una dama no reúne esas características).  
Espero les haya gustado... Gracias

La reina (WTF!) no podía creer lo que la mexicana había encontrado, y eso no es todo aun había más:

18 PASOS PARA SER UNA MUJER IDEAL (versión machista)

1.- Ofrécete a quitarle los zapatos. Habla en tono bajo, relajado y placentero.

2.- Prepárate: retoca tu maquillaje, coloca una cinta en tu cabello. Su duro día de trabajo quizá necesite de un poco de ánimo y uno de tus deberes es proporcionárselo. (Sexo)

3.-Durante los días más fríos debéis preparar un fuego en la chimenea para que él se relaje frente a él. Preocuparte por su comodidad te proporcionará una satisfacción personal inmensa.

4.- Minimiza cualquier ruido. Salúdale con una cálida sonrisa y demuéstrale tu deseo por complacerle.

5.- Escúchale, déjale hablar primero; recuerda que sus temas de conversación son más importantes que los tuyos.

6.- Nunca te quejes si llega tarde, o si sale a cenar o a otros lugares de diversión sin ti.

7.- Intenta comprender su mundo de tensión y estrés. Haz que se sienta a gusto que repose en un sillón cómodo.

8.- Ten preparada una bebida fría o caliente para él.

9.- No le pidas explicaciones acerca de sus acciones o cuestiones, su juicio o integridad. Recuerda que es el amo de la casa.

10.- Anima a tu marido a poner en práctica sus aficiones e intereses y sírvele de apoyo sin ser excesivamente insistente. Si tú tienes alguna afición, intenta no aburrirle hablándole de ésta, ya que los intereses de las mujeres son triviales comparados con los de los hombres.

11.- Al final de la tarde, limpia la casa para que esté limpia de nuevo en la mañana. Cuando os retiréis a la habitación, prepárate para la cama lo antes posible, teniendo en cuenta que, aunque la higiene femenina es de máxima importancia, tu marido no quiere esperar para ir al baño.

12.- Recuerda que debes tener un aspecto inmejorable a la hora de ir a la cama… si debes aplicarte crema facial o rulos para el cabello, espera hasta que él esté dormido, ya que eso podría resultar chocante a un hombre a última hora de la noche.

13.- En cuanto respecta a la posibilidad de relaciones íntimas con tu marido, es importante recordar tus obligaciones matrimoniales. Si él siente la necesidad de dormir, que sea así, no le presiones o estimules la intimidad. Si tu marido sugiere la unión, entonces accede humildemente, teniendo siempre en cuenta que su satisfacción es más importante que la de una mujer.

14.- Cuando alcance el momento culminante, un pequeño gemido por tu parte es suficiente para indicar cualquier goce que haya podido experimentar.

15.- Si tu marido te pidiera prácticas sexuales inusuales, sé obediente y no te quejes.

16.- Cuando tu marido caiga en un sueño profundo, acomódate la ropa, refréscate y aplícate crema facial para la noche y tus productos para el cabello.

17.-Puedes entonces ajustar el despertador para levantarte un poco antes que él por la mañana. Esto te permitirá tener lista una taza de té para cuando despierte.

Nota: (a punto meco al final)

Quiero ser una dama, no una esclava imbécil (lo siento hombre es que tus pasos son bien machistas)

A la reina le broto una gotita en la sien, pero que pensaba este hombre si estamos en el siglo XXI, además no creía que las mujeres harían eso hoy en día o ¿sí?

Le entrego los papeles a leer lo cual la morena tenía un aura morada por el contenido. Y después de leer todos, se resumieron en doce sencillos pasos.

1.- Viste a la parte (ya bájale de tus jeans rasgado y camisa negra)

2.- La limpieza es clave (ya perdimos)(¿Que te pasa?)

3.- Elija sus palabras sabiamente (piensa antes de hablar)

4.- Las acciones hablan más que mil palabras (cosa que tiene muy bien entendida meco-chan)

5.- Agudiza tu mente (no solo leas tv notas le otras cosas un buen libro está bien)

6.- Mártir sin pudor la práctica (nunca te des por vencida aguanta como las mujeres)

7.- Nunca perder la calma (si no te torés cundo no hay chiles)

8.- Sé bien educado (el decir palabrotas no es una forma de saludar)

9.- La presencia antes que todo ante el público o los amigos (siéntate bien maja que se te ven los chininos)

10.- Los modales a la hora de comer (come como buen mexicano: ¡Tacos!)

11.- Como pasar el rato de ocio (video juegooooooooooooooooos)

12.- Como tratar a un hombre (no le pegues)

La reina tenía una sonrisa por el hecho de que la morena tenía una cara de angustia, tenía que ser todo esto si Edo se entera de seguro se parte de la risa.

Miro a la reina que tenía una sonrisa de par en par, seria todo un reto para la mexicana y para ella hacerla toda una DAMA.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El capi me salió bien NERD pero el siguiente esta de poca m3·%·$%$&214325$·%$ eso…_

_Kuidaos y portarse ma__aaaaaaal! _


End file.
